Shadowrun Melee Weapons
'Melee Weapons' Melee weapons are the basic hand-to-hand fighting implements still in use today. This list does not include impromptu weapons created from material on hand. The Damage Value for most melee weapons is based on the character’s Strength, as modified by the weapon. Note that cyberware melee weapons are detailed Here. *'Reach': All melee weapons have a Reach rating, an abstract value that rates the length of the weapon, giving its wielder an advantage over enemies with a lower Reach. This is added as a bonus modifier to Melee Combat / Melee Parry. *'Armor Penetration (AP)': All weapons have an Armor Penetration value, indicating how they interact with armor. A positive value adds to the target’s Armor value, while a negative value reduces the target’s Armor value. 'Blades' Use the Melee Combat skill to employ these weapons. *'Combat Axe': This two-handed tungsten alloy axe typically comes with a spring-loaded thrusting point concealed in the handle. *'Combat knife': A long, KA-BAR-style fighting knife with a blacked-out blade and a chisel point for punching through armor. *'Forearm Snap-Blades': These external spurs feature a forearm sheath with three blades that extend and retract via muscle-movement commands or wireless link. *'Katana': The legendary, two-handed sword of the samurai—chop up your enemies with style. *'Knife': A basic, all-purpose cutting tool. *'Pole Arm': This spear-like weapon usually features an axe-head or similar blade and has become quite popular with trolls and other large individuals, even though it’s not easy to handle. *'Monofilament Sword': This well-balanced broadsword features superfine monofilament wire attached to its edges. *'Survival Knife': This fine quality blade features several accessories: retractable GPS monitor, micro-lighter, and a compartment in the handle that will hold one small item. The flat sides of the blade are covered with a non-toxic chemical that can be activated to provide 2 hours of phosphorescent light. *'Sword': Get medieval with this sharp and heavy toy of destruction. Swords encompass a variety of one-handed blades, from scimitars to machetes to longswords. 'Clubs' Use the Melee Combat skill to bludgeon your enemies with these weapons. *'Club': Anything from a hickory “tire-knocker” to a baseball bat to a two-by-four with a rusty nail. *'Extendable Baton': The shaft of this club telescopes out when flicked sharply. When retracted, it is more easily concealed (–2). *'Sap': A small, springy club, specially designed for concealability (–2). *'Staff': A large, heavy stick, popular with some magicians for that traditional look. *'Stun Baton': The standard riot-control weapon, this weighted stick delivers an electrical charge that deals Electricity damage. It has 10 charges; when plugged in, it recharges at a rate of one charge per 10 seconds. *'Telescoping staff': This is a metal and composite staff that can telescope down to a reasonable size, one that can be concealed about as easily as a stun baton or a sword. It can be extended and locked in place by whirling it at the correct speed and angle and twisting the grip, or via a wireless signal. 'Other Melee Weapons' These weapons require skills other than Blades or Clubs to use. *'Knucks': These may be traditional fist-load weapons like brass knuckles, or modern “Hardliner gloves” with a thin layer of densiplast located along the knuckles and the edge of the hand. Either way they substantially boost the impact of a punch, making it potentially deadly. Attacks with knucks use the Brawling skill. *'Monofilament Whip': One of the deadliest weapons on the streets, this nanowire whip cuts through bone and armor with horrifying ease. The line extends out to two meters, and retracts into the weapon’s haft when not in use. The whip action, the presence of a weighted tip, and the danger of the monofilament line make wielding this weapon difficult at best. If an attacker using a monofilament whip rolls a glitch, she has either tangled the line around itself, gotten the weighted tip stuck on something, or inadvertently cut something nearby apart. If the attacker rolls a critical glitch, she has struck herself and must resist the whip’s standard Damage Code. *'Shock Gloves': This pair of insulated plas-fabric gloves has a wire mesh that discharges electric current when triggered by impact. The gloves deal Electricity damage and have 10 charges (each); when plugged in, they recharge at a rate of one charge per 10 seconds.